


Sandy Cheeks

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Drugs, Fluff, Fun, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, LBGT, M/M, Smoking, blitzo struggles with feelings, spring broken, stolas likes to tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Stolas insists on coming along to the mission against Verosika.In this version everyone has human disguises because I want to see them for everyone else.edit: got a bit too excited over comments so I'm extending this. Thanks y'all, stay posted!
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Stolitz
Comments: 48
Kudos: 133





	1. Jealous

Blitzo stared at Stolas and grumbled angrily, arms folded and foot tapping a million miles an hour. “I still think you shouldn’t have come.”

Stolas’s human disguise, to put it lightly, was beautiful. Mid-length wavy dark hair, tan freckled skin, large bright eyes and full lips with a hint of stubble along the jawline. This was all packaged in what looked to be a middle aged man’s hawaiian print shirt, khakis, and sandals, but the stereotype somehow didn’t detract from his allure.

“I have the right to see how my investment is working out. Besides, I think your human disguise is quite fetching.” Stolas ran a finger under Blitzo’s chin, and the imp fought the urge to bite it. He knew that move always felt too good. 

“Yeah whatever.” Blitzo rolled his eyes and glanced down at the hit list. “So who do we have today-”

Stolas was gone. Just great. Loona had already taken off with that muscled hpv machine, and Moxxie and Millie had vanished. They had probably taken off to bang on a pile of corpses or something. Oh well, as long as someone was doing their job… 

Blitzo settled down with his gun and aimed it in Stolas’s vague direction, taking turns imagining shooting anyone dancing too close. Looks like he’d be on bodyguard duty today. 

Verosika’s music got even louder, and Blitzo curled his lip as the crowd started going at like a bunch of animals. Stupid humans, so easily suseptible to succubus magic… 

A man had his hands on Stolas’s hips.

A woman planted a kiss on his collarbone. 

Another person picked Stolas up, and Blitzo watched as his long legs wrapped around the man’s waist-

It was like his brain became stuffed with cotton. All thoughts were gone except for one:

Jealousy. 

Blitzo found himself marching into the crowd and grabbing the offender by the shoulder, pushing him down face first into the sand and holding a surprised Stolas up with one hand. 

“Blitzy what are you doing?”

Instead of answering Blitzo grabbed Stolas’s face and kissed him hard. Then he grabbed him and began to dance, bodies so close that Blitzo could feel every beat of his partner’s heart. 

“You shouldn’t dance with them.”

Stolas raised his eyebrows and laughed. “Mmmm, you don’t own me my dear.”

“And what if I did?” Stolas yelped as Blitzo dipped him and sucked at his neck. When the disguised imp pulled away, a large purple mark was already blooming. 

“You want me to be yours? You want me do be with you, and only you?” Stolas shook from the thrill of Blitzo looking so angry. 

“Then prove it.”

Blitzo growled, and Stolas giggled nervously. 

Going on this trip was definitely worth it. 

Matter resolved in a less than optimal way, Verosika left the beach, humiliated. 

But as she walked away she heard familiar footsteps in the sand and turned, already sneering. 

“Now what?”

Blitzo looked completely disheveled. His clothes were covered in sand, and his human disguise’s hair stuck straight up like he’d been electrocuted. He looked pissed.

“What did you do to me?”

Verosika actually found herself stumped. “Whatever do you mean? Looked to me like you were having a pretty good time.”

“What kind of horny spell was in that music? I don’t act like- he doesn’t know I-”

Verosika let Blitzo flounder for a few moments, savoring the distress on his face. “My song doesn’t have any kind of magic that would make you attracted to others. Instead it brings to the surface whatever strongest underlying feelings you have when you see another person in the moment. Most of the people out on that beach were already desperate, I just had to add some hot demons and atmosphere, and they took care of the rest.”

She tapped Blitzo’s chest and grinned. “It just looks like your top emotions for whatshisname were possessiveness- and love.”

“I don’t love-”

She pushed a finger to his lips. “Save the lies for someone who still believes them hun.”

Verosika resumed walking away, leaving Blitzo to sort himself out. 

She had been dreading working working in the same building as her ex, but this was an interesting unforeseen development.

This had the potential to be very, very entertaining.


	2. Coward

Blitzo got to his favorite spot on the roof and groaned at the sight that awaited him. The plan had been to ‘look at paperwork’ but in reality he’d been planning to play horses for a little while.

But of course Verosika had found another thing to ruin. 

The succubus sat on the edge of the roof smoking. She turned at the sound of Blitzo’s footsteps and instead of chasing him off, tapped the surface next to her and held the cigarette out in Blitzo’s direction. 

“Is this is a good idea?”

Verosika shrugged. “Probably not. But do you really care?”

He didn’t. Blitzo sat down and took the offered smoke. “Anything funny in this?”

“No idea, one of the boys rolls them for me. Just smoke it.”

Eh, why not. Blitzo took a deep draw and immediately coughed. Verosika rolled her eyes and Blitzo glared back, immediately taking another pull out of spite. It still burned less than pleasantly, but at least he didn’t react like a wimp this time.

Blitzo passed it back and Verosika let it sit in her mouth for a long moment, breathing in steadily and letting the smoke curl out through her nostrils. “So how’s it going with that twink? Stolas, right? I’m still amazed that you snagged a rich boy like that.”

Oh, so that’s what she wanted. “If you’re going to be nosy I’ll just leave-”

“Oh don’t be dramatic. I love drama, just tell me!” She grinned and a chill ran down Blitzo’s spine. “I’m guessing you haven’t explained anything to him. He visits sometimes doesn’t he? Maybe I’ll say hi, give him some office gossip to chew on… 

“Don’t! I mean- just leave him out of this.” Blitzo seemed to deflate a little, and Verosika knew that she had him. “Honestly, we just haven’t really talked about it- I just made an excuse about the music or whatever and he just shrugged it all off.”

Verosika swung her legs and looked out over the cityscape, inhaling the smoke once more before passing it off again. Whatever was in it was finally starting to hit. “Why are you so afraid of being loved? It looks to me like he really cares about you, yet you do everything in your power to push him away.”

Blitzo folded his arms and scowled. “I wouldn’t explain it to you. Why am I even talking to you? You’re probably the most likely person to shove me off this roof but you’re acting like my life is love island or something. It’s weird.”

“Why would I kill you when it’s far more entertaining to watch you struggle with shoving down your feelings? It’s in my nature to poke around when I smell romance in the air, I can’t help it! Besides, I consider it as payback for how our little fling ended.” Verosika laughed as Blitzo’s cheeks darkened. It was such a cute trait for such a stubborn little jerk of an imp. 

“Want some advice?”

“Not really.”

“Confess to him. Everyone else already knows that you’re head over heels- including bird brain. You really aren’t subtle.”

Blitzo didn’t respond, instead taking back the cigarette and inhaling the last bit of it. He watched the ashes drift away, mulling over her words with a slightly fuzzy head. “And what will you do if I don’t?”

“It’s much more fun if I don’t tell you, hmm?” Verosika raked a fingernail over the base of Blitzo’s horns, making him twitch. “Let’s just say that I think you’re a weak, whiny little coward. Confess, or I’ll make your life so much more of a hell in ways you can’t even imagine. I want to see you squirm, and I’ll get what I want either way.”

Verosika knew that Blitzo couldn’t be emotionally vulnerable if it killed him, so this was going to destroy him from the inside out. He would crack under the pressure and finally go nuts, so she’s get everything she wanted- a ruined ex who she could manipulate into crawling back to her, and the satisfaction of ruining everything that he’d ever worked for. There was no way in the nine hells that he would ever be able to tell Stolas how he felt, she was sure of it. 

This was going to be positively delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more! next chapter will probably be Blitzo in emotional agony lol.


	3. Horse Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief warning for... suggested use of stuffed animals as sex toys I guess? Wasn't sure how to tag it. I'm sorry I'm tired lol

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it. It wasn’t an option! But neither was losing the office… or having Verosika messing with Stolas’s life. But would she really go that far? She seemed to enjoy just watching his daily routine, making sure to crack sex jokes whenever his employees were in earshot. 

Either way, Blitzo was starting to crack. He’d been drinking so much coffee that that he could feel each individual heartbeat in his chest. He was feeling twitchy and dashing to look out the window every two seconds, then slamming the shades back down so hard that the frames shook. Blitzo was lucky that he didn’t have hair; he’d been gripping his scalp so hard that it would probably be all gone by now.

Maybe he should go play horses and he’d feel better. But in the closet this time where Verosika couldn’t mess with his head again. 

Loona passed Blitzo’s office when it occurred to her that she needed to drop off some papers. She should probably do that before Moxxie got even more up her butt about it. But when she opened the door Blitzo wasn’t there. 

She frowned, stepping in and sniffing the air. He’d been here recently so why didn’t she see him leave- oh, he was still here. She tiptoed over to the closet door and put an ear to it, nosiness overcoming caution.

“I just found the greenest grass in the pasture!”

“But siiiirrrr we can’t afford the greenest grass-”

“Shut up or I will stomp you with my horse hooves!”

Various imitated horse noises followed for awhile, then, “And then prince charming will rail me in the hay barn-”

Nope, she was done listening. Loona knocked on the door. “Hey da- Blitzo quit napping or whatever in there! I put the papers on your desk.”

Loona stood back up and threw the papers onto Blitzo’s desk before stomping out into the hallway for a break. Standing on the other side of the hall was Verosika. 

Loona’s annoyance deflated immediately and she tried to duck back into the office, but Verosika actually held out a hand to stop her. “Hey you’re Blitzo’s kid right?”

“Um, yeah.” Loona’s ears pinned down nervously. She was actually talking to a celebrity! It still felt weird even sharing a building with her, much less being in the same space. 

“So how’s he doing?” Verosika’s tone said that she didn’t care either way, but her eyes flashed with something Loona couldn’t quite identify.

It made her nervous. “I dunno. He’s real weird all the time so it’s hard to tell what his normal is. He’s just been playing a lot of horses in the closet lately so-”

Loona cut herself off. She didn’t need to care about Blitzo’s beef with his ex but she probably didn’t need to feed the fire either. Well… too late here.

Verosika, however, didn’t laugh. Instead she raised an eyebrow. “Playing… horses? I remember him having a couple stuffed ones.” She shrugged, and Loona took it as a silent dismissal, quickly leaving before Verosika could get anything else out of her. 

Later that day, Blitzo opened the door to the main office and found a large bright pink box wrapped with a black bow sitting outside. It had a tag with his name on it, and the sender was painfully obvious. He dragged it back into his personal office, then into the closet for good measure. 

Blitzo opened the box and tore apart the wrapping paper inside to find:

A stuffed horse. That was actually so cute- ohhhh no. 

It had a heart shaped white pattern over the face, felt feathers, and a cape draped across it, obviously meant to be Stolas as a horse. And it had little pants?

Blitzo whipped his head back and forth to be sure that nobody was watching, then pulled the pants down.

Yup. Verosika really thought of everything…

Might as well take advantage of it then.


	4. Don't Drink the Kool Aid

“Yeah I can get that. But why do you need it?”

“Just don’t drink the water today.” 

The office was quiet, and Verosika waited patiently. Blitzo’s boy toy would be here in a few minutes if they went by their normal routine, and she’s already spiked the water system. Actually did Blitzo even drink water? She wouldn’t be surprised if he subsisted on coffee and a wide range of alcoholic drinks. Oh well, maybe this would end up being a bust. She would still get some entertainment from whoever else ended up getting dosed, but it wouldn’t be nearly as fun. 

Just as she settled in to sulk, someone screamed from the direction of the IMP office.

Oh, perfect. Verosika grinned but made sure to wipe the expression from her face before opening the door, and made sure her phone was ready to film.

“Blitzo please! That’s not a toy-”

“Tell me where he is you stupid clown!”

Blitzo stood in the hallway shirtless and panting, waving a rifle over his head with reckless abandon. 

“I’m taking Stolas to bonetown so you better stop hiding him!” Blitzo laughed and started to spin, nearly falling on his face. 

Millie tried to catch him and narrowly avoided being pistol whipped across the face. “Sir, how about you go lay down and I’ll find Stolas for you.”

“Heh, you’re such a doll Fizz.” Blitzo giggled and sank to his knees, then flopped down and started making loopy snow angels in the hallway carpet.

Millie tried to pull Blitzo’s arm, but the imp wouldn’t move. “Ah sorry miss Verosika, but I’m afraid that my boss might have to stay put for just a moment here. I can’t move him by myself and my husband is acting the same way. And of course it’s Loona’s day off.” She smiled nervously.

Verosika almost felt sorry for the little imp, but it was too funny watching Blitzo roll around on the floor. The other little one, Moxxie, had wandered out and stood gaping at her, but appeared to be harmless.

At that moment Stolas walked in and stopped in his tracks, staring at the chaos unfolding in front of him. 

Blitzo managed to get himself upright long enough to wobble over and grab his legs. “Ssssstttooollllasssss I knew that slutty clown couldn’t keep you too long!”

Stolas raised an eyebrow and picked Blitzo up, watching the imp giggle hysterically and melt bonelessly in his hands. “When did you get so tall? It’s hot.”

Blitzo ran a finger down Stolas’s arm and hissed before dissolving into giggles again, and Verosika made sure that her phone captured every bit of it. 

“Sorry your highness, but I’m not sure what’s wrong. I made one of those punch mixes this morning, and he and Moxxie drank a ton of it and have been acting weird all day!”

Stolas nodded. “It sounds like someone spiked it, or perhaps your water supply. The lower floors are similarly chaotic.”

“Well this has been interesting, but it sounds like this isn’t my problem. I only drink bottled water.” Verosika turned to duck back into her office when one of the smaller imps, Moxxie, tugged at her hair. 

She turned and glared, but her eyes slowly widened as the imp grinned up at her and swayed. “Heh, I think I’m a little sick…” 

Moxxie lurched and threw up- all. Over. Verosika’s boots. 

The succubus let out a groan of rage and retreated into her office, slamming the door in the other demons’ faces. Her boots were ruined for sure! She could kill that stupid imp!

But at least she had a funny video out the whole situation. 

Verosika had a feeling that the dirt on it would be well worth a pair of ruined boots.


	5. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got busy and so this was delayed a bit, but basically the next chapter will probably be the last. Was supposed to be completed and all published on Valentine's day but ya know, life. Anyway enjoy, and keep an eye out for chapter 6 in the next few days!

It was late, and Verosika yawned as she typed away on her computer. She should have made one of her employees do the paperwork but by the time she realized that it wasn’t finished the others had gone home. Oh well, she could always make some coffee with a few shots of Beelzajuice to keep her going. It wouldn’t be the first time she had worked late and fallen asleep at her desk.

Two hours and three cups later, Verosika was finally finishing up her work when an odd sound reached her from the hallway. It sounded like something being dragged, and groans of pain accompanied the scraping noises. Was one of her employees hurt? 

Verosika felt a surge of anger and raced to the door, throwing it open frantically. 

“Hey! Watch it skank!”

Oh, it was Blitzo. Verosika relaxed, but then she looked down at Blitzo’s side. He had one hand clamped against his left hip and leaned against the wall as though he could barely stand. “Uhh, should I call someone?”

Blitzo glared at her. “No. What you can do is stay out of the way and not slam doors into my face.” 

The imp attempted to push off of the wall and go around Verosika, but his knees buckled. 

Without thinking Verosika reached out and caught him, gasping when her hands touched his coat and found it to be soaked through the left side with blood. Behind Blitzo the wall was streaked with red, and drops of it splattered the hallway floor. 

The two stared at each other in mute shock before Verosika remembered that she had a reputation to uphold, and curled her lip in disgust. “Ugh. I’ll need to call one of your employees to clean up the blood. Did you really have to get it everywhere like that?”

Blitzo groaned. “Sure, I can control that. I’ll just tell the blood to stay on the inside next time I get shot.”

“You got shot?” Verosika set Blitzo against the wall, feeling a surge of alarm when he didn’t try to move. She peeled his hand away from his side and found herself unable to stop a gasp from escaping. 

Blitzo’s shirt looked like a bomb had gone off next to it, with a clear bullet mark through the shredded mess. It bled sluggishly from the front, but most of the blood soaking his clothes came from the giant ragged exit wound on his back. 

“Does your boyfriend know any healing magic?”

“He’s literally the last person I want you to call right now. He might try to diddle the new hole.” Blitzo huffed, but there was no heat to his words. Verosika guessed that he just didn’t want Stolas to see him hurt, and despite herself, the demon found her heart softening slightly. Maybe she shouldn’t have pushed him so hard… 

This wasn’t the time to think about it. Blitzo clearly needed help, and Verosika was the only one who could help right now.

“Okay, so what about a hospital then?”

Blitzo shook his head and Verosika snapped, “This isn’t something you can run away from Blitzo! You can’t be a coward when there’s a giant bleeding hole through you!”

“I can’t afford it okay! If you want to stick your nose in my business that badly call Moxxie. He can stitch me up and give me enough drugs to make the next week look like a nice blur.”

Verosika made the call from the imp’s phone and helped Blitzo limp into his office and flop down on the couch, hoping he would make it until his worker got there. “So which one is Moxxie again?”

“Really? You stalk me to get off all the time and you don’t even know my employees?”

“Clearly I’m not stalking you nearly well enough if you can end up like this. Where’s my fun if you die in some dumb way?”

Blitzo looked away, arms crossed. “I got shot because someone sent me a message pretending to be you. They said I had to meet up in a sketch place or they’d release all of their info on my ‘deep dark secrets’.” The imp rolled his eyes with a groan. “Turned out to just be a mugging.”

Verosika felt her heart sink. This was supposed to be fun, she never actually wanted him to get hurt… “Blitzo, I didn’t mean to-”

“Maybe you didn’t mean to get me hurt but it doesn’t matter. You just didn’t care about what could happen. Don’t pretend you do now.”

Blitzo groaned and leaned back against the couch, shutting his eyes. It was a clear dismissal, but Verosika couldn’t bring herself to leave. This was her fault. 

While it was fun to watch Blitzo squirm, it was far less fun to watch him bleed. It felt pretty bad actually, and Verosika realized that she really had gone too far this time. 

“I’m dropping the bet.”

Blitzo’s eyes shot open in shock. “What?”

“I won’t make you confess to Stolas. I’ll delete all the dirt I have, and I’ll leave you alone until my work in your building is over.”

“I- thanks? But seriously, why the change of heart?” Blitzo tried to sit up and sucked in a sharp gasp of pain.

Verosika shrugged. “I wanted to be entertained, and this isn’t entertaining. Besides, it’s like I already said- if you die then who am I going to make fun of? Your corpse would be far less reactive.”

Before Blitzo could reply Moxxie and Millie burst through the door. As they started fussing over Blitzo and interrogating him, Verosika strode towards the door. 

“Before I leave, do you want some advice?”

Verosika smiled at Blitzo’s guarded expression. 

“Face your fears and be happy. See you around Blitzo.”


	6. Happiness

The room was completely transformed, and Stolas’s mouth hung open in shock. 

Rose petals littered the floor, candles lit at strategic intervals throughout the room. 

Stolas walked slowly through the room, taking everything in until he reached the bed.

Waiting in the middle of it was Blitzo. The imp looked positively terrified, but hid it under false annoyance.

“It’s not much but this was a last minute. You don’t have to like it-”

Stolas leaned over the bed and scooped Blitzo into his arms, laughing with joy“Of course I like it! I’m usually the one making these kind of gestures, so it’s nice to see one from you. What might the special occasion be?”

Blitzo fidgeted, cheeks darkening with embarrassment. “Well- I- you know when you came along on my job? The one where we went to that beach?”

“How could I forget?”

“I realized something on that job. I realized how much I hate seeing you get all handsy with other people. They don’t deserve you.”

Oh this was marvelous! Stolas’s eyes narrowed mischievously and he pinned Blitzo down on the bed, letting his hands begin to wander. “And why are you so different?”

Blitzo grinned and suddenly Stolas found their positions switched; the owl demon’s back was pressed into the sheets, and Blitzo kneeled across his chest. 

“Because I’m the only guy who can make you feel this good and you know it. You beg for me, you shout my name when I’m touching you. Your eyes light up when you see me in a way that nobody else gets to see. You’ve been mine for a long time Stolas- it’s time I started acting like it.”

Blitzo started to ghost his sharp teeth against Stolas’s shoulder, nibbling at the skin and traveling slowly up to his throat. “I want to mark you as mine, make it so everyone can see how I feel. Does that scare you?”

Blitzo’s tone had turned deep and dangerous, and ohhh he had no idea how much this turned Stolas on. Or maybe he did, if the look in his eyes was any indication. The rational part of Stolas was terrified of what his wife’s reaction to this would be. The part in control right now was definitely not rational; instead it was very much enjoying itself. 

Stolas tightened his fingers over Blitzo’s back. “Do it.”

The two spent the entire night loving and sleeping in each other’s arms. When Blitzo woke up, he grinned at the freshly healing bite on his partner’s neck. This was the one time Verosika’s advice had actually ended up helping him, and the imp had never felt so happy before.

Blitzo laid back down without a care in the world, and dreamed of a happy future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! This was a ton of fun to write, and I have really appreciated all of the comments and kudos so much! 
> 
> Keep your eyes peeled for more work and requests from me in future!


End file.
